mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Zelda (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Zelda's official pixel art. |universe = |stock = |alternate = Sheik |availability = Starter |weight = Medium-light |final = Light Arrow |tier = S |ranking = 4 }} Zelda is a veteran starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. Hailing from series, she is a slow but powerful magic centered fighter and has a unique mechanic that allows her to transform into . Her sprites in Super Smash Flash 2 are custom-made, based on her appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Her moveset and voice clips are taken directly from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Zelda currently ranks 4th of S tier on the current tier list, an enormous jump from her 22nd-place position of B+ tier on the last tier list. She has transcendent priority in a great number of her attacks, good range and many strong kill moves such as her Lightning Kicks. Her combo game is above average, often enabling her to link into her strong attacks for early KOs. She has a good projectile game with Din's Fire and the ability to reflect projectiles with Nayru's Love. Her edgeguarding options are very strong and she herself is hard to edgeguard due to having one of the best recoveries in the game. However, Zelda suffers from poor mobility, having the worst walking speed and one of the slowest dashes. Her tall frame makes her easy to hit and her slow accelerated falling speed combined with below average weight (though she is close to being a medium weight) makes her easy to KO both vertically and horizontally. Zelda has problems dealing with characters who can out-range her attacks and fast characters who can easily rush her down while evading her somewhat slow defensive options. Attributes Zelda is a very defensive character. She has good range in a number of her attacks, along with many of them possessing high priority and high knockback. She has KO moves in all of her smash attacks, her forward, back and up aerial, and her back throw. She has a controllable projectile in Din's Fire which she can use to force her opponents approach. She can use Naryu's Love to reflect projectiles and approach due to its disproportionately large hitboxes that pull opponents in. Farore's Wind is a great recovery move due to its unpredictability and intangibility frames, which make it hard to punish. She has arguably one of the best punish games in the current demo, as she is able to make her opponents approach and use one of her many tools to punish them for it. This is due in part to her strong combo game, which allows her to zero-to-death certain characters due to being able to combo into her strong kill moves, most notoriously back aerial. However, Zelda is brought down by her poor mobility and slow attacks which allows characters with great mobility to rush her down. This also gives her poor approach options which gives her the need to force her opponents to approach, especially when it comes to characters with disjointed hitboxes. Her height makes her somewhat easy to hit, while her slightly below average weight and low accelerated falling speed makes her easy to KO. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Changes from v0.9b Zelda has mainly received nerfs compared to last demo. Though she also received buffs, her nerfs overall outweighs her buffs.However some of her nerfs has received a trade-off so its not all nerfs. Attributes * * * * * Ground attacks * . * * Aerial attacks * * ,now being stronger than back air. * .Along with more landing lag. * Special moves * * ** to use in neutral. * ** ** ** ** In competitive play Zelda is considered a high tier character in competitive play. She has a growing player base and good representation in online tournaments, having above average results and placements. Match ups Notable players Tier placement history Gallery Costumes Screenshots Sneak.png|Zelda using her dash attack, on Jungle Hijinx. SattackBeta.png|Zelda using her standard attack, on Lake of Rage. zelda sheik.png|Zelda and taunting at Hyrule Castle. Early designs Zelda1.png|Zelda using Nayru's Love, while uses Shadow Clone Toss on her direction, on Twilight Town. Zelda2.png|Zelda hitting with her Lightning Kick, on Mushroom Kingdom III. Zelda4.png|Zelda air dodging next to Mithos Yggdrasill, on Tower of Salvation. Zelda3.png|Zelda using her standard attack, while crouches, on Meteo Campaigns. Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Zelda Sheik.png|Zelda and Sheik's congratulations screen on Classic mode. Category:First-party characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veteran characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series